Let Me Love You
by azn-chikas-of-anime
Summary: Even thought she know he's lying, she won't leave him. What happen when she find him cheating on her? Will she leave forever or will someone gave her a reason to stay? SesshomaruKagome
1. Default Chapter

Title: Let me love you

Summary: This is a story base on the song Let me Love you – by Mario. Kagome is in a destructive relationship. Funny thing is she never thought a bout leaving him, what is her best friend gonna do to help her? One shot

Paring: Kagome/Inuyasha Kagome/surprise

Rating: Pg13 for violence cuss words and OOC

Notes:

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Flashbacks

(A/N)

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or the song or Mario TT

Hey everyone this is Yvonne and this is my story becasue well i was bored. to everyone who read together forever, Stephanie and I will get it up again becasue some stupid ass report it!! anyways enjoy my story

Let Me Love You

"Inu-yash,a where have you been??" Kagome screamed at her boy friend. Inuyasha looked at her and spoke

"God Kagome I told you, I was at a meeting." Kagome eyes narrowed and frowned when she smelt perfume and saw a hickey on Inuyasha's neck

"Ok Wise guy, how the hell can you explain the perfume and hickey???" She spoke and cross her arms. Inuyasha glared and spoke

"I told you, my damn secretary was hitting on me, Kagome you know I love you!!" Kagome eyes soften as Inuyasha pull her in for a hug and kissed her on the mouth. Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and Inuyasha turned off the light. What they don't know Sesshomaru been watching the whole scene and sighed. He had liked Kagome for sometime now and often wonders why she never leaves him when she knows him been lying and shit. He wonders in to his room and looked at the picture of her and Kagome. She was her very first friend ever since she moved here and over time they became best friends

Flashback

A 5 year old Sesshomaru was sitting on the step of his house. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. He was lonely because he just moved here. Inu-yasha his 4 years old brother were in the house watching Care Bears (Don't ask can't think) suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw a girl with large brown eyes and raven hair. She was wearing a green tank top and black skirt.

"Hi me is Kagome, who you?" she said and Sesshomaru blinked. She was very pretty.

"Me is Sesshomaru." He whispered. Kagome smiled and held out her hands

"Let's go play!!" she said. Sesshomaru eyes light up and nodded and together they went to the park where they played the whole time. It was getting late and Sesshomaru and Kagome walked back. Kagome turned toward Sesshomaru and smiled

"Wanna be my best friend?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome hugged him. He suddenly turned bright red. She giggled and waved and went back to her house, which is 2 block from where Sesshomaru lives. He sighed and tiny hearts float around his head. Yup Sesshomaru was in love

Flashback ends

He sighed and smiled at the memories. He turned off the light and went to sleep. The next morning He woke up upon hearing soft crying. He walked out of his room to see Kagome crying. He walked over and she looked up at him her eyes liner were leaking

"What the matter?" He whispered. Kagome sniffled and spoke

"I know Inuyasha lying but I just can't leave him. Oh Sesshomaru it hurts so much!!" Sesshomaru hugged Kagome closed and sighed

'Why can you leave him, you deserve so much more. I can give you everything, why can you just come to me, instead of going back to him every night.' Kagome pulled away from him and smiled

"Thank you Sesshomaru!!" Sesshomaru smiled and spoke

"Cheer up Kagome, how a bout I take you out." Kagome smiled and went to change. She came out in tight tank top showing her stomach and tight leather pants. Sesshomaru almost drooled but he manages to control himself. They walked out the house and as Kagome walked by many were looking at her. Some at disgust but mostly guys were drooling. The parent hushed their kids along because they thought Kagome were a bad person. Sesshomaru sighed and spoke

"Who brought you those clothes?" Kagome blinked and smiled

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru sighed. Yes it always him, his stupid idiotic bastard of a brother. They walked in to a restaurant and sat down. Kagome order a salad and Sesshomaru order a steak meal. They chatted as they wait for they meal.

"So found anyone yet?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru blushed and spoke

"Nope" Kagome smiled and spoke

"I thought you would've someone by now, I mean look at you, who wouldn't want you." Even though he knows she was joking. Sesshomaru blushed.

'Yea, but the one I loved is with someone right now.' Their food arrived and they ate and laughed. They paid and left

"Kagome, let go to pick you an outfit." Sesshomaru said. Kagome blinked and spoke

"Why?" Sesshomaru stuttered out his answered

"I want to thank you for spending a day with me!" Kagome nodded and giggled

"Sesshomaru, you're my best friend, you know I'll spend time with you even without you offering" Sesshomaru smiled and they went to Papaya. After a while Kagome came out in a baby blue top with a heard on the front and low waist jean. Sesshomaru approved and they paid for it. Sesshomaru insisted that Kagome wore it, so when they got out of the store Kagome were wearing the clothes. They walked back to the house and Kagome smiled and spoke

"Thank you for the best day ever!!" Sesshomaru smiled and they went in.

"Inuyasha??" she shouted but received no answer. Sesshomaru frowned and went to his room. Kagome looked everyone and stopped when she heard a moan. She walked slowly to their bedroom and slowly opens the door and gasped. On the bed was a shirtless Inuyasha on top of a shirtless Kikyo. Upon seeing Kagome the two gasped

"I can explain." Kagome glared and walked over and slapped them both.

"You fucking disgust me!!" With that she stomped off and slammed the door. The sky suddenly became cloudy and rains started to falls. Kagome went to the park and collapse on the bench.

"Why Inuyasha" She cried out and started to cried. The heavy rain fell down upon her. It looks like the sky was weeping with her.

"I can't live with out him, he was my love!!" she screamed and cried some more.

"But he did the right thing, I mean look at me, I am ugly, stupid and look like a slut, I am not as pretty as Kikiyo, I'll never be!!" she screamed out.

"You never be Kikyo, because you are better then her!" a voice spoke. She looked up to see Sesshomaru. She gasped when she was pulled in to his arms.

"How" She whispered. Sesshomaru sighed and spoke softly

"Well after you left……

Flashback

"What the fuck?" Sesshomaru yelled out when the door slams. He walked out and gasped at the sight. Inuyash and Kikyo were screwing. He marched right up tot hema dn yank Inuyasha off.

"What the fuck?" He screamed out when he hit the floor. Sesshomaru glared at him and spoke

"Get out of here, this is my house and I forbid you for staying here and take that dirty whore with you!" Inuyasha glared and pulled on a shirt

"Fine, I don't need you!" With that said, he walked out with a half dress slut… I mean Kikyo. Sesshomaru sighed and ran out to looks for Kagome. His searches were come to a stop when he found her in the park.

Flashback ends

Kagome cried more and spoke

"I am sorry. I should have listens to you when you told me to leave him." Sesshomaru hugged her and spoke

"Is ok, you have nothing to apologize for!" Kagome looked up and spoke

"Why do you care, I am a dirty whore!" Sesshomaru frowned and spoke

"No you not, that's Kikyo title. Plus I love you Kagome-Chan!" Kagome gasped. For some time now she had been feeling something for her best friend but didn't act on because of Inuyasha. She smiled and spoke

"I love you too Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her gently.

"Let me love you baby." He whispered. Kagome nodded and tear fell from her eyes. For the very first time of her life she was happy.

End

Haha how's that? Sorry if the story suck, its my first time so yea anyways R&R and please no flame.


	2. Author Note

Ok everyone this is a note for my story so this is not a chapter so yea just wanna clear up the mistake in my story at the part

Looked at the picture of her and Kagome She was her very first friend ever since she moved here and over time they became best friends

Before the and is suppose to be a he and the she after since was suppose to be a he. Also the part

"Get out of here, this is my house and I forbid you for staying here and take that dirty whore with you!" Inuyasha glared and pulled on a shirt" is suppose to be

Get out of my house, I forbid you to stay here

Also the part

He marched right up tot hema dn yank Inuyasha off

Is supposed to be he marched right up to them and yank Inuyasha off.

This is all the mistake and to people who want a second chapter I am sorry but I won't be doing a second chapter but I will start a fic on Inuyasha with the pairing Inuyasha/Kagome one shot. So yea that all I have to say

Yvonne


End file.
